Mi Peliplateado Seductor
by taikano
Summary: eres la nueva estudiante, y fubuki un ex estudiante, al conocerse despertaras un intenso sentimiento en el corazon de fubuki que intencionalmente lo llevara a crear...la personalidad de un seductor
1. Chapter 1

TN = TU NOMBRE  
A = APELLIDO  
(…) = PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES  
(YO:…) = HABLO YO XDDDD

AQUÍ TU ERES LA PROTAGONISTA JUNTO CON FUBUKI, EN ESTA VERSION Y EN LAS SIGUIENTES SI QUIERES PUEDES USAR TU APELLIDO O UNO JAPONES XDDD ERES LA ESTUDIANTE NUEVA DE ULTIMO AÑO DE LA ESCUELA HARUKEN Y LLEGAS EN LA SEMANA EN QUE FUBUKI ESTA DE VISITA EN LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA 3 MESES DESPUES DE QUE SE GRADUO, ERES UN POCO MAS BAJA QUE FUBUKI DIGAMOS QUE LLEGAS CASI A SU MISMA ALTURA, SERAS PARTE DEL EQUIPO DE SOCCER, JUEGAS COMO DELANTERO, Y SOLO TU ERES CAPAZ DE SACAR ESA NUEVA PERSONALIDAD QUE HICISTE APARECER EN FUBUKI, NO SE QUEJEN ;)

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, SI ASI FUERA ATSUYA ESTARIA VIVO TT_TT

INICIAMOS…

(Narración: haber ganado el torneo de FFI fue un gran logro, el tiempo transcurrió después de eso y shirou fubuki regreso tranquilo a hokkaido después del último partido que tuvo junto al equipo Raimon, 3 meses después de esto él va de visita nuevamente a la ciudad de inazuma una semana antes de que las clases de su antigua escuela iniciaran para ver a sus amigos, nuevos estudiantes llegan a la escuela haruken, y fubuki no se podría imaginar que una de esas personas hiciera aparecer en su interior la presencia de una nueva personalidad.)

(LLEGA EL AMANECER EN HOKAIDO)

¿: Zzzzzz

Madre: TN despierta este es tu primer día de clases

TN: mmm…no quiero (te cubres con la manta)

Madre: vamos hija ten un poco más de ánimo recuerda que este es tu último año tienes que aprovecharlo

TN: ok ... (subes a perecer)

Madre: mira el lado bueno…podrás entrar al club de fútbol de la escuela haruken

(En ese momento todo el sueño y la pereza desaparecen y te levantas con un gran ánimo)

TN:…ME CAMBIARE ENSEGUIDA!

Madre: primero debes ir a bañarte hija

TN: PUES ENTONCES ME BAÑARE ENSEGUIDA! (sales corriendo en dirección al baño)

Madre:…(sonríe) vaya hija la que tengo

(VAMOS CONTIGO EN EL BAÑO)

TN: (sacándote la ropa)… (PONES UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA)… (A decir verdad) (TE MIRAS EN EL ESPEJO)… (Lo único que me emociona de este lugar…es que podre ingresar al club de futbol…pero aun así me arrepiento de haber dejado mi antiguo hogar) (TE METES A LA DUCHA)

(En toda la casa se escucha: EL AGUA ESTA MUY FRIAAAAA!) (YO: QUE ESPERABAS? ESTAS EN HOKKAIDO XDDD)

(Después de todo esto finalmente estas preparada)

TN: YA ME VOY! (Sales corriendo en dirección a la escuela)… (Debo darme prisa…quiero inscribirme en el club de futbol lo más pronto posible)

(EN EL PARADERO DE HOKAIDO)

¿?: (Baja del autobús)... (Observa el lugar)…bien…hogar dulce hogar…me pregunto si ha ocurrido algo interesante mientras no estuve (sonríe)…creo que iré a visitar mi antigua escuela después de que deje mi equipaje (se va caminando)

(EN LA SECUNDARIA)

Sensei: escuchen todos el día de hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante…preséntate por favor

TN: si…hola me llamo TN A...espero que podamos llevarnos bien

(DESPUES DE LAS CLASES EN EL RECESO)

Chica (1): hola TN-san mi nombre es Hana

Chica (2): y el mío haruka es un gusto conocerte

TN: jejeje el gusto es mío

Hana: dime dime erika-san de donde eres?

TN: eehhh…soy de (tu ciudad)

Haruka: en serio? Eso es genial…oye oye y también (interrumpida)

Estudiante (1): rápido rápido ya regreso

Estudiante (2): ya voy no me dejes atrás

TN:…regreso?...quien regreso?...oigan me podrían... (Interrumpida)

Hana/haruka: ESTA AQUIIII! (Salen corriendo a toda prisa y sin querer te tiran)

TN: (atontada por la caída)…q-quien diablos llego?

(DESDE LOS PASILLOS ESCUCHABAS LOS GRITOS DE LAS CHICAS MENCIONANDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ EL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA)

Hana: AAAHHHH FUBUKI-SAMAAAA!

Haruka: CUANDO volviste? Dinos por favor

TN: (te subes con dificultad) ... (Fubuki?)

Estudiante (1) y (2): FUBUKI-SAMAAAAA

TN:…(ese es un apellido o un nombre?)…

(DE REPENTE MIRAS HACIA ATRÁS Y VEZ A OTRO GRUPO DE CHICAS QUE LLEGA CORRIENDO)

TN: AAAHHHH! SOCORRO! (Eres empujada nuevamente por las chicas y te vuelves a caer)

fubuki: Jejeje oigan tranquilas no tienen que gritar así…eh? (Observa en la dirección en donde estas y camina hacia ti)

TN: (nuevamente atontada)…eeehhh…a veces odio a las fangirls…eh? (Vez una mano frente a ti)… (Miras hacia arriba y te encuentras con la mirada de un peliplateado)…

Fubuki: (amigable sonrisa) disculpa…estas bien?

TN:…eehhh…s-si estoy bien (agarras la mano de fubuki y te levantas aunque sobándote la cabeza y tambaleándote un poco)

Fubuki: en serio estas bien? No te golpeaste ni nada por el estilo?

TN: jejeje no te preocupes solo fue un pequeño golpe no es algo que no pueda soportar ^_^U… por que siento mi cabeza tan fría? O_OU

Fubuki: jeje tienes nieve en la cabeza es normal que sientas frio… (Te saca la nieve y deja su mano en tu cabeza) listo…mejor?

TN: (sorprendida por aquel acto)…si…tu mano es muy cálida…gracias (le muestras una gran sonrisa)

Fubuki: (se sorprende)…

TN:…un momento… (Acercas tu rostro al de fubuki)

Fubuki: ...

TN: ... tu ...

Fubuki:…ocurre algo malo?

(Las otras chicas te miraban con gran enojo y envidia por la atención que recibías del peliplateado)

TN:…fubuki…fubuki…donde lo he escuchado?

Fubuki: eeh…si te sirve de algo…ese es mi apellido

TN: AH!?

Fubuki:…mi nombre es shirou…y mi apellido es fubuki

TN: ... e-eh ... EEEHHHH?!

Fubuki: (Sonriendo) ...

TN: E-ENTONCES…N-NO ME EQUIVOCABA…U-USTED ES SHIROU FUBUKI...EL DELANTERO Y DEFENZA DE INAZUMA JAPAN

Fubuki: en efecto…y tu nombre es?

TN: (te alejas un poco)…y-yo soy TN A soy de ultimo año… (Haces reverencia) es un gran gusto conocerlo

Fubuki:…(sonríe) el gusto es mío…al parecer adoras el futbol

TN: (te paras derecha estilo militar y lo miras) p-por supuesto…siempre me ha gustado practicar ese deporte…lo he practicado desde que tengo memoria

Fubuki: impresionante…y en qué posición te especializas?

TN: y-yo…juego como delantero…tengo solo una técnica hissatsu…y otra que debo perfeccionar

Fubuki: (asombro)… (Vaya…es una chica muy interesante)…y dime…planeas ingresar al club de futbol de haruken?

TN: si

Fubuki: perfecto… (Escucha su teléfono sonar y lo revisa)…ya debo irme

Chicas: EEHHH! NO TE VAYAS FUBUKI-SAMA!

Fubuki: jeje lo siento pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender… TN-san

TN: ¿eh?

Fubuki: (se te acerca sonriendo)…las pruebas para ingresar al club son después de clases…espero poder ver tu técnica hissatsu

TN: ... V-VA IR A VERME!?

Fubuki: por supuesto…hasta entonces (comienza a marcharse)

TN:…s-si…adiós…s-shirou fubuki…me vera en las pruebas…eh? (Un escalofrió pasa por tu espalda y lentamente volteas encontrándote con la mirada asesina de las chicas)…je…jeje

Hana: TN-saaaannn

TN: ... h-hana-san

Haruka:…(se te acerca lentamente)

TN: (comienzas a ponerte pálida)…

Hana / haruka: ... KYAAAAAAAA!

TN: (te cubres los oidos) ... Q-QUE PASA?

Hana: fubuki-sama tuvo una conversación contigo…SOLO CONTIGO!  
Haruka: que envidiaaaaa como lo lograste TN-san

Hana: no pudimos hablar mucho con el TT_TT

TN:…n-no pueden echarme la culpa de eso…todas ustedes terminaron tirándome al suelo U¬¬

(HANA, HARUKA Y EL RESTO DE LAS CHICAS SE MIRAN Y BAJAN LA CABEZA ACEPTANDO QUE TENIAS RAZON)

Hana: jejeje…perdón por eso

Haruka:…entonces…shirou-sama vendrá después de clases

Estudiantes: KYAAAAAAAAA!  
Haruka: BUENO BUENO YA VAYANSE A SUS SALONES!  
(EL RESTO DE LAS CHICAS SE VA)

Hana: ^_^U da lo mejor de ti…fubuki-sama te estará observando

TN:…(al recordar eso y leve sonrojo invade tus mejillas) E-ES VERDAD! Y-YO TENGO QUE ESFORZARME!

Hana:…eeehhh que es esto?

TN: ¿eh?

Hana: (te da ligeros codazos) tu interés hacia fubuki-sama despertó?

TN: eehh?

Haruka: así que era eso…iras por el erika-san?

TN: (te sonrojas peor que tomate) EEHHH? Q-QUE RAYOS ESTAN DICIENDO? Y-YO SOLAMENTE LE TENGO UNA GRAN RESPETO A SHIROU FUBUKI!...él hace un gran trabajo como delantero…es un total ejemplo a seguir…yo solamente quiero seguir sus pasos…y lograr ser un representante de Japón tal y como lo fue el

Hana: TN-san

Haruka:…(sonríe) bueno…lo lograras…pero

TN: ¿eh?

Haruka: (te rodea con su brazo) eso de que no haz despertado un gran interés en fubuki-sama es una total mentira

TN: (te sonrojas de nuevo) n-no no es…(juegas con tus dedos) no es eso…yo solo lo respeto

Haruka: jejeje Como No se puede TN-san

Hana: pareces una niña pequeña jugando con tus dedos…que linda ^_^

TN: (haces puchero) rayos hana-san

(SUENA EL TIMBRE INDICANDO EL INICIO DE LAS CLASES)

Haruka: YA Vamonos! (Usted jala a ti ya Hasta los salones llave de paso)

(ADELANTAMOS UN POCO, LAS HORAS DE CLASE TRANSCURRIERON RAPIDAMENTE HASTA QUE FINALMENTE LLEGO FINAL DE LAS CLASES Y CON EL LA HORA DE LAS PRUEBAS, PERO…)

TN / hana / haruka: EEEEEHHHHHHH!

Sensei: lo siento mucho pero el entrenador del equipo tuvo que irse temprano así que las pruebas fueron programadas para el día de mañana

TN: (aura oscura sobre tu cabeza) no puede ser

Hana: se fuerte TN-san

TN: eeehhhh

Haruka: POR QUE JUSTAMENTE TUVO QUE IRSE HOY? ACASO NO SABE QUE FUBUKI-SAMA VENDRA A VER LAS PRUEBAS Y EN ESPECIAL VENDRA A VER A TN-SAN

TN:…t-tranquila haruka-san…podre esperar hasta mañana

Haruka: pero

Hana: no queda otra opción

Haruka:…jum…de acuerdo

Sensei: lo siento en verdad

TN: (suspiras) igualmente no me voy a detener…sensei podría ocupar el campo de futbol hasta tarde?

Sensei: ... ¿Estás seguro?

TN: si por favor…quiero practicar para estar preparada para las pruebas de mañana

Sensei:…de acuerdo…pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde…tu vienes de un ambiente caluroso por lo que tal vez no estés acostumbrada al clima frio de aquí…te podría hacer mal (se va)

TN: GRACIAS SENSEI!…chicas si quieren se pueden ir

Hana: en serio?

Haruka: estas segura TN-san?

TN: estaré bien…quiero practicar mucho el día de hoy

Haruka: pues entonces está bien…hasta mañana (comienza a marcharse)

Hana: recuerda lo que dijo el sensei no te quedes hasta muy tarde…adiós (sigue a haruka)

TN: ADIOS NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!...bien (vas rápidamente a buscar un balón y regresas a la cancha)…es hora de practicar para la prueba

(HANA CON Y HARUKA)

Hana:…crees que TN-san este bien?

Haruka: mmm…se ve que es una chica fuerte… (Sonríe) estará bien

¿?: Eh disculpen

Hana / Haruka: (voltean) eh? ... F-FUBUKI-SAMA?

Fubuki: jeje no tienen que agregarle el "sama" a mi apellido

Hana: jejeje perdón

Haruka: q-que pasa?

Fubuki: ya venía a ver las pruebas…y como TN-chan no está con ustedes debo suponer que ya empezaron

Hana / haruka: TT_TT (TN-chan?)

Fubuki: mejor me doy prisa…en verdad quiero ver su estilo de soccer

Hana: e-eto ... Fubuki-sa ... p-Perdón ... Fubuki-kun

Fubuki: qué ocurre?

Haruka: l-lo que pasa es que…

(REGRESAMOS CONTIGO)

(Habías colocado conos en forma de zigzag para poder realizar dribleos sencillos hasta la portería donde terminabas por dar un fuerte lanzamiento, una vez lograste pasar sin topar ninguno cortaste la distancia de cada cono dejando un espacio algo estrecho y nuevamente comenzaste a pasar entre ellos para realizar el lanzamiento, pero esto se te complico mucho mas)

TN: AH! (Te caes)…tsk…rayos (miras los conos detrás de ti)… (Si no logro pasar esos conos…tendré que iniciar desde el principio)

¿?: VEO QUE TE ESTAS ESFORZANDO MUCHO!

TN: ¿eh? (Volteas una versión) ... F-FUBUKI-KUN

Fubuki:…(sonríe) que bueno que no me llamaste "fubuki-sama" (te extiende la mano)

TN: eh?...jejeje desde el principio me pareció ver que no le agradaba eso (agarras la mano del peli plateado y te levantas)…así que no lo hago

Fubuki: (se sorprende)… (Sonríe nuevamente aun sujetando tu mano) si quieres

TN: ¿eh?

Fubuki:…(voltea el rostro un tanto ruborizado) puedes llamarme…shirou

TN: (y sorprendente) ...

Fubuki: si te parece bien

TN:…(te das cuenta de que aun sujetas la mano de fubuki) eeehh (te sonrojas y sueltas su mano)…n-no creo que…deba llamarlo así…es verdad que yo ya conocía su nombre completo…y que también sabia como lucia…pero no creo que merezca la confianza suficiente como para llamarlo por su primer nombre

Fubuki:…(sonríe) pues entonces (acerca su rostro al tuyo quedando frente a frente) espero que poco a poco la confianza entre nosotros crezca…se podría comenzar con dejar las formalidades de lado…no hablemos diciendo "usted" o ese tipo de cosas…te parece bien?

TN: (te sonrojas a mas no poder)… (Bajas la mirada) s-si… (Levantas nuevamente la mirada mostrándole a fubuki una cálida sonrisa)…me parece perfecto…gracias fubuki-kun

Fubuki: (siente que su corazón se acelera)…e-entonces

TN: (se sorprenda) ... (tartamudeo?)

Fubuki: las pruebas

TN:…AH! (Es verdad…él dijo que vendría especialmente a ver como realizo la prueba)…l-lo siento mucho en verdad fubuki-kun…las pruebas se reprogramaron para el día de mañana…haz venido por nada TT_TT

Fubuki:…jejeje bueno admito que no me entere sobre eso hasta que tus amigas me lo dijeron

TN: eh? Te lo dijeron…entonces por qué no regresaste a casa?

Fubuki:…ellas me dijeron que estabas entrenando…así que decidí venir a ver cómo te iba… (Observa los conos)…estas practicando los dribleos?

TN:…s-si…he cortado la distancia entre los conos para poder realizar movimientos más rápidos contra los oponentes…ya sean delanteros, mediocampistas, o los defensas…siento que practicando de esta forma podría tener un éxito mayor al burlar alguna técnica defensiva

Fubuki (sube su dedo índice hasta el mentón) entiendo tu punto de vista… (Se acerca a los conos mientras que tú vas por el balón)…podrías pasarme el balón por favor?

TN: eh? Claro… (Lo pateas hacia fubuki quien lo recibe con éxito)

Fubuki: buen pase… (Observa detenidamente la posición de los conos y se aleja un poco)

TN:…(que planea hacer?)

Fubuki:…(comienza a correr hacia los conos y justo cuando llega hace una finta hacia la derecha y luego una finta hacia la izquierda y así comienza a pasar al lado de cada cono)

TN: i-increíble

Fubuki: (termina pasando por todos los conos sin tocar ni uno y realiza un gran lanzamiento hasta la portería marcando un gol sin ningún error)… (Sonríe y te mira) eso es lo que quieres lograr verdad?

TN:…(e-el…paso sin problema alguno por los conos…tal y como se puede esperar de un jugador de nivel mundial...y yo) e-eso…en verdad fue impresionante

Fubuki: ... que ocurre?

TN: para ti eso fue muy fácil…tsk y yo ni siquiera puedo pasar los dos primeros conos sin tocarlos

Fubuki:…(sonríe) aun te queda un largo camino por recorrer…no te desanimes por no lograr aun esta etapa de tu entrenamiento…no debes rendirte por nada del mundo

TN: ... f-fubuki-kun

Fubuki: mmm?

TN:…(haces reverencia) por favor ayúdame a superar este entrenamiento que yo misma me he impuesto

Fubuki:…a-ayudarte?

TN: si por favor…de seguro debo estar cometiendo algunos errores que complican mi progreso en este ejercicio…necesito que me supervises…cualquier error que este cometiendo…quisiera que por favor me lo hagas saber…yo hare hasta lo imposible por corregirlo….así que…por favor

Fubuki:…en verdad…quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

TN: ... please sì

Fubuki:…(sonríe) entiendo

TN: (lo miras)…

Fubuki:…te ayudare a entrenar

TN: (muestras una gran sonrisa) lo dices en serio?

Fubuki: si ... Pero

TN: ¿eh?

Fubuki:…te advierto que no seré compasivo…te hare entrenar hasta que te quedes sin aire

TN:…(muestras una mirada seria)…de acuerdo…afrontare tu estilo de entrenamiento…no importa que tan fuerte sea

Fubuki:…así se habla…jejeje puedes volver a brincar de la emoción si quieres

TN:…GRACIAS! (Por reflejo lo abrazas)

Fubuki:…(se sonroja)…jejeje eres más alegre de lo que aparentas

TN:…(reaccionas y los sueltas de inmediato) l-lo siento

Fubuki: tranquila…bien…comencemos

(DESDE ESE MOMENTO TU RIGUROSO ENTRENAMIENTO CON FUBUKI DIO INICIO, CADA FALLA QUE COMETIAS ERA CORREGIDA POR EL, POCO A POCO MEJORABAS TU ESTILO DE JUEGO, PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE LA PRACTICA LLEGO A SU FIN PORQUE COMENZABA A OSCURECER)

TN: (te arrodillas jadeando por el cansancio)…estoy…agotada… (Vez una botella de agua frente a ti)

Fubuki: (sonriendo)…lo hiciste realmente bien…me siento orgulloso

TN: (te sonrojas)… (Sonríes y tomas de la botella que te dio fubuki) gr-gracias…fubuki-sempai

Fubuki: (se sorprende y luego sonríe) te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?

TN:…m-me gustaría

(Y ASI FUBUKI TE ACOMPAÑO HASTA QUE LLEGARAS A TU CASA, PERO NINGUNO HABLO EN TODO EL CAMINO, TU SENTIAS EN CIERTOS MOMENTOS UNA MIRADA SOBRE TI, Y JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE PARECIO OIR QUE FUBUKI COMENZARIA A HABLAR, BAAM!, LLEGAN A TU CASA)

TN: bueno fubuki-sempai esta es mí casa…muchas gracias

Fubuki: no hay de qué?...bueno (comienza a ponerse nervioso)…nos veremos mañana? (Que me pasa?...por qué me pongo así?)

TN: (sientes que tu corazón se acelera)…i-iras mañana…a ver la prueba? (Ya casi no controlo mis nervios…será verdad lo que Hana-san y haruka-san dijeron?)

Fubuki: por supuesto que si…quiero ver el resultado del entrenamiento de hoy en la prueba de mañana

TN:…jeje (le sonríes con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas) pues entonces…nos veremos mañana…fubuki-sempai

Fubuki: (su corazón se acelera) ...

TN: bueno…adiós (se pone frente a la puerta para abrirla)

Fubuki: (con la mirada baja, da un fuerte golpe a la puerta con la mano justo a un lado de tu rostro)…

TN: ... (volteas lentamente Verlo) ... f-fubuki-sempai?

Fubuki:…(dirige sus dedos a tu mentón para alzar delicadamente tu mirada)… (Sonríe de una forma algo…seductora)…en verdad…deseo verte mañana… TN-chan

TN: (te sorprendes) ...

Fubuki: (acerca sus labios hasta los tuyos hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclan)…de verdad…lo espero… (Se aleja para después marcharse)

TN: (lo miras hasta perderlo de vista)… (Sientes un gran escalofrió en todo tu cuerpo por lo que terminas arrodillándote completamente sonrojada)… (f-fubuki-sempai…q-que acaba de pasar?...mi corazón…mi corazón no deja de latir…y todo por ver el rostro de fubuki-sempai tan cerca del mío…y su cálida respiración acariciando mis labios…yo…no puedo calmarme)

(A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA)

Fubuki: (arrodillado y sonrojado)… (y-yo…q-que acabo de hacer?...como pude atreverme a hacerle eso a TN-chan?...por qué me puse así?...no me sentí…yo mismo…pero) (toca sus labios)… (De algo estoy consciente…y es que en verdad yo) (Sonríe)… (Me sentía deseoso de esos labios…pero no sé por qué?... TN-chan de seguro está asustada de mi…no sé cómo podre encararla el día de mañana)

(FINALMENTE EL DIA SIGUIENTE LLEGO Y CON EL LA PRUEBA ERAS LA UNICA CHICA EN LA CANCHA POR LO QUE RECIBIAS MIRADAS MALAS DE TUS COMPAÑEROS)

TN: (te das cuenta de la forma en la que te miran tus compañeros)… (Me creen incapaz…es un poco incómodo)

Fubuki: (TN-chan comienza a sentirse incomoda…si se concentra más en las miradas de sus compañeros no podrá dar lo mejor de sí misma)

Entrenador: ESCUCHEN EL PARTIDO DE PRUEBA VA A COMENZAR TODOS MUESTREN SUS MEJORES HABILIDADES…EL PARTIDO DURARA APROXIMADAMENTE 10 MINUTOS

TN: (10 minutos?...tengo que dar lo mejor de mí)

Entrenador: (toca el silbato) JUEGUEN!

(AQUÍ NARRO YO X3: tú diste la primera patada hacia tu compañero para después avanzar por la cancha, desgraciadamente no recibías pases por la desconfianza que sentían tus compañeros hacia ti)

TN: PASAMELA

(Desgraciadamente volviste a ser ignorada y así transcurrieron los primeros 5 minutos del partido)

TN:…(nadie quiere pasarme el balón…no tengo la confianza del equipo)

(Inicio el segundo tiempo)

TN: ...

Fubuki: TN-CHAN rindas No te!

TN: f-Fubuki-Sempai

Fubuki: SI LOS DEMAS NO CONFIAN EN TUS HABILIDADES PUES ENTONCES ES HORA DE QUE LOS OBLIGUES A VERLAS! (sonríe)…MUESTRA DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!

TN: ... (Sonríe) SI!

(El equipo contrario da el saque y tú de inmediato robas el balón, sorprendiendo a tus compañeros)

TN: (corres rápidamente hasta la portería)…eh? Tsk… (Vez a los 4 defensas frente a la portería)

(En ese momento todo a tu alrededor parecía ir lo más lento posible, tu observaste detenidamente y lo que hiciste después dejo aún más sorprendido a tus compañeros y más que todo sorprendiste a fubuki)

TN:…(corres aún más rápido cuando los defensas se ponen en una posición de zigzag exactamente como tu entrenabas)… (Lo hare)

Fubuki: VAMOS TN-CHAN!

TN:…(PASARE A LOS DEFENSAS!)

Los 4 jugadores:…eh? (Voltean hacia atrás para verte a ti dándoles la espalda)

TN:…(es hora de hacerla…MI TECNICA HISSATSU)

(En ese momento tienes el balón justo en frente de ti, tú das un fuerte pisotón al suelo y una roca aparece levantando el balón hasta la altura de tu cintura)

TN: TECNICA HISSATSU… (Retrocedes 3 pasos y luego te acercas rápidamente) IMPACTO TERROSO!

(Pateas el balón con una gran fuerza y a su alrededor se logran ver varios fragmentos de tierra y el portero no logra bloquearlo por lo que terminas anotando un gol)

TN: SI!

Hana / del salto: siiiiii Bien Hecho TN-SAN!

Fubuki: ... Bien Hecho

(Así continuo el partido finalmente recibías pases de tus compañeros quienes parecían haber reconocido tu talento, justo cuando solo quedaban unos cuantos segundos)

TN: este será mi último tiro (después de pasar a los defensas te detienes frente a la portería y extiendes tu brazo y lo haces pasar frente a lo que queda de la cancha y el suelo se hace hielo, después tu patinas mientras pateas el balón) AQUÍ VOY! (para finalizar pateas el balón hacia arriba y tu das un salto mientras giras y después das una gran patada al balón) VAMOS ENTRA!

(vez que el portero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra tu nueva técnica)

Entrenador: (silva) SE TERMINO EL PARTIDO TODOS VENGAN AL FRENTE!

(El resto hace lo que dice)

Entrenador:…felicidades todos pasaron la prueba

Tus compañeros: EEEHHHHHH!

TN:…pase…la prueba?

Hana: bien hecho TN-san (te abraza)

Haruka: en verdad lo hiciste estupendamente

TN:…gracias

Fubuki: (observándola mientras sonríe)…te felicito… TN-chan… (Mira hacia abajo)… (A pesar de lo que ocurrió ayer…aun así le grite para animarla…y ella me escucho por lo que jugo de la mejor manera posible)… (RECUERDO)

Fubuki:…(dirige sus dedos a tu mentón para alzar delicadamente tu mirada)… (Sonríe de una forma algo…seductora)…en verdad…deseo verte mañana… TN-chan

TN: (y sorprendente) ...

Fubuki: (acerca sus labios hasta los tuyos hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclan)…de verdad…lo espero

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Fubuki: (se cubre la cara completamente sonrojado)… (Aun me siento avergonzado de haberle hecho eso a TN-chan…sigo sin entender la razón por la que hice algo asi)…eh? (Se da cuenta de que alguien se te acercaba)… (Quien es el?)

¿?: Disculpa

TN: ¿eh?

Haruka: Hana ...

Hana: ... hermano?

TN: eh?...h-hermano (volteas a ver al chico)…e-el capitán del equipo de hakuren es tu hermano?

Hana: s-si perdón por no decírtelo ^_^U

TN: U¬¬ creo que ya es demasiado tarde para disculparse

Hana: él es mi hermano ichiro

Ichiro: un gusto conocer a la nueva integrante del equipo… (Pone su mano en tu hombro) espero lo mejor de ti…futura goleadora estrella

TN: (sorprendido) ...

Fubuki: tsk… (q-que pasa?...por qué me estoy enfadando?...el solamente le desea lo mejor en el equipo)… (Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que acaba de hacer puño)…no puedo estar así (tal vez me haya escuchado cuando la animé…pero de seguro debe sentirse incomoda después de lo ocurrido)

TN: Fubuki-Sempai! (Párrafos Te contra el)

Fubuki: ... TN-chan

TN: lo viste? Viste mis técnicas hissatsu?...la última que hice antes de que el partido acabara…fue gracias a que entrene contigo el día de ayer…gracias

Fubuki: (se sonroja un poco)… (Sonríe)…creí que no me hablarías de nuevo

TN: ¿eh?

Fubuki:…después de lo que ocurrió ayer…en serio lo siento no sé qué me ocurrió

TN:…(te sonrojas al recordarlo)…no dejare de hablarte…a pesar de lo que ocurrió

Fubuki:…si te parece bien…olvidemos lo que ocurrió y empecemos de nuevo…la verdad no sé por qué me comporte así pero…no lo volveré a hacer…no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir y termine alejándote

TN: (sonríe) ... Por supuesto ... Fubuki-sempai

Fubuki: con respecto a la prueba…estoy orgulloso diste lo que mejor de ti en este partido…sigue esforzándote de acuerdo?

TN: (te sonrojas nuevamente)…si

Fubuki: lo malo es que…ahora que estas en el equipo…ya no hay razón para que te ayude a entrenar…ahora serás supervisada por el entrenador del equipo

TN:…(bajas la mirada)

Fubuki: AUN así Vendres para ver el rendimiento ma

TN:…de que tenga otro entrenador…no significa que puedas dejar de ayudarme

Fubuki: eh?

TN:…es verdad que ahora está el entrenador del equipo pero…tú fuiste el que me ayudo a pasar la prueba en primer lugar

Fubuki: ... TN-chan?

TN:…me gustaría que…me ayudes a entrenar…después de que las prácticas del equipo acaben…te parece bien?

Fubuki:…jejeje… (Te acaricia la cabeza)…eso me haría feliz

TN: (mirando sorprendido) ...

Fubuki: ayudarte y pasar más tiempo contigo…es algo que me haría muy feliz

TN:…(te sonrojas)… (Sonríes)…si…a mí también

CONTINUARA…

OK SE SUPONIA QUE SERIA UN ONE SHOT PERO ESTE FIC SE ME ESTABA HACIENDO REALMENTE LARGO ASI QUE LO CORTE EN DOS PARTES, DE INMEDIATO INICIARE CON EL RESTO Y DEJARE AL FINAL A LOS CANDIDATOS PARA EL PROXIMO FANFIC XDDD SI COMIENZA A QUEDARME MUY LARGO LO CORTARE EN DOS PARTE NUEVAMENTE, ESPEREN CON ANSIAS LA PARTE FINAL, Y LOS CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD DE FUBUKI SERAN MAS INTENSOS ^W^

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA DE NUEVO FANS DE SHIROU FUBUKI AQUÍ REGRESO CON LA PARTE FINAL DEL FANFIC "MI PELIPLATEADO SEDUCTOR" PERO ESTE NO SERA EL UNICO FANFIC QUE HARE, USTEDES ELIJAN UNA VEZ QUE HAYAN TERMINADO DE LEERLO  
MUY BIEN AQUÍ LO TIENEN ESTA BIEN LARGUITO ^_^U

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

PARTE 2:

(Por petición tuya, fubuki accedió a tener una sesión de entrenamiento después de la prueba, él te llevaba a un lugar detrás de la escuela)  
TN: fubuki-sempai a dónde vamos?  
Fukui: no seas impaciente  
TN: sería más paciente si me dijeras a donde vamos  
Fukui: jejeje  
TN: y por qué vamos vestidos así?  
Fukui: tenemos que llevar la vestimenta adecuada  
TN:…sigo sin entender  
Fukui: jejeje… (Se detiene) listo…prepara tu tabla TN-chan  
TN: eh?... (Ves frente a ti una pista de esquí)…e-eto…que vamos a hacer aquí fubuki-sempai?  
Fukui:…hace unos años…la escuela Raimon entreno en este lugar  
TN: C-COMO!  
Fubuki:…alguna vez haz oído hablar sobre el instituto alien?  
TN:…s-si…pero solo escuche unos cuantos rumores…sobre que estaban destruyendo varias secundarias…pero como no vivía aquí en japon nunca pude verlos…también supe que se estaban llevando varios partidos entre el instituto alien y la escuela Raimon  
Fubuki:…sabes lo necesario TN-chan...tienes razón…la escuela Raimon llevo a cabo un viaje para reunir a jugadores fuertes para luchar contra el instituto alien…y una de sus paradas fue aquí…en hokkaido  
TN: e-en serio?...(sonries) entonces vinieron a reclutarte?...como es que supieron de ti?  
Fubuki: (se le resbala una gota por la cabeza) jejeje mas o menos esa es la parte graciosa  
TN:…graciosa?  
Fubuki: ellos…escucharon el sobrenombre que tenia en ese entonces  
TN:…y cual era tu sobrenombre?  
Fubuki:…asesino…de osos  
TN: EEHHH! ASESINO DE OSOS!...ASI TE LLAMABAN!  
Fubuki:…era un poco decepcionante para muchos ya que no lucia como ellos pensaban  
TN: b-bueno…con ese apodo quien no pensaría eso  
Fubuki: jejeje si…bien cambiemos de tema…si seguimos con la platica el tiempo se ira rápido  
TN: si tienes razón…entonces…como entrenaremos hoy  
Fubuki: hpm….no será un entrenamiento  
TN: (lo miras confundida) que?  
Fubuki: (te muestra una gran sonrisa) simplemente nos vamos a divertir…(mira hacia la pista) GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA CHICOS!  
TN: Q-QUE! (miras a los lados de la pista y vez a unas personas)…q-quienes son ellos?  
Fubuki: son mis viejos compañeros...con los que estudiaba  
TN:…y para que los llamaste?  
Fubuki: en primer lugar les pregunte si querían venir a ver las pruebas…y recuerdas que te pedi que me esperaras un rato cuando me dijiste que querias entrenar?...pues les pedi este favor…ahora nos ayudaran (se ajusta el casco)…observa esto (se desliza por la pista mostrando un gran equilibrio)  
TN: I-INCREIBLE FUBUKI SEMPAI!  
Fubuki: esto no es nada…AHORA CHICOS!  
(En ese momento los compañeros de fubuki comenzaron a tirar las bolas de nieve justamente en su dirección)  
TN: HEY!  
Fubuki: NO TE PREOCUPES TN-CHAN!  
(Fubuki comienza a esquivar perfectamente las bolas de nieve y asi logra llegar hasta el final de la pista)  
TN:…i-increible…las bolas de nieve ni siquiera lo rozaron  
Fubuki: (voltea a ver) AHORA ES TU TURNO TN-CHAN!  
TN: e-esto…C-CREO QUE MEJOR TE VEO HACERLO OTRA VEZ!  
Fubuki: (sonríe) (jejeje que linda) NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE ESPERO JUSTO AQUÍ, ADEMAS ES NIEVE ESO NO TE LASTIMARA!  
TN:…(eso no me ayuda en lo mas minimo)…E-ESTA BIEN LO HARE!…bien aquí voy…(te deslizas)  
Fubuki: bien…AHORA CHICOS!  
TN: E-ESPERA!  
(nada de espera, los compañeros de fubuki comenzaron a lanzar las bolas de nieve y a ti solo te quedaba tratar de esquivarlas y apenas lograbas eso)  
Fubuki: LO ESTAS HACIENDO MUY BIEN TN-CHAN!  
TN: T-TU CREES? YO PIENSO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE…AAHHH! (chocas con una bola de nieve y terminas rodando con ella hasta el final de la pista)  
(YO: SI VIERON INAZUMA ELEVEN, YA SABRAN COMO RODARON XDDD)  
Fubuki: (corre hacia ti) TN-chan estas bien?  
TN: (te paras tambaleándote) aahhh t-tu que crees? Siento que fui derribado nuevamente por tus fans  
Fubuki: jejeje ^_^U  
TN: eehhh m-me siento un poco mareada  
(en ese momento uno de tus pies se hunde en la nieve y terminas cayendo para atrás y el proceso por agarrarte de algo terminas llevándote a fubuki contigo) (YO: YA SABRAN COMO QUEDARON X3)  
TN: (sonrojada)…f-fubuki-sempai…l-lo siento…n-no fue mi…intención  
Fubuki: (sonrojado)…n-no te preocupes…(sonríe) debi reaccionar antes para sostenerte…soy un poco lento jejeje  
TN: s-supongo que…jejeje  
Fubuki:…(escucha en su mente: vamos…besala ahora) (se sorprende y cierra fuertemente los ojos)…  
TN:…fubuki-sempai? (tratas de levantarte pero fubuki te lo impide sujetando firmemente tus manos)…q-que ocurre?  
Fubuki:…(escucha en su mente: la tienes a tu merced…aprovecha el momento y esa chica será tuya) (q-que diablos?...BASTA!)  
(en ese momento fubuki siente que algo dentro de el cambiaba poco a poco, sentía que algo dentro de su mente quería actuar, acaso era…otra personalidad?)  
Fubuki: tsk (y-yo…no puedo…hacerle esto a TN-chan…no puedo)  
(de repente una bola de nieve impacta en el rostro de fubuki alejándolo un poco de ti, resulta que uno de los compañeros de fubuki hizo reaccionar a fubuki)  
TN: fubuki-sempai  
Fubuki: (se apoya sobre sus manos y rodillas para después mover bruscamente su cabeza)…(se tapa el ojo derecho con su mano)…  
TN:…fubuki-sempai…estas bien? (te le acercas poco a poco)  
Fubuki:…e-estoy bien TN-chan (voltea a verte aun tapando su ojo) no te preocupes…lamento lo de hace un momento…nuevamente no se por que actue asi  
TN: no te preocupes…pero te vi algo perturbado…en serio estas bien…por que te tapas el ojo?...te golpeaste  
Fubuki:…(sonríe y acaricia gentilmente tu cabeza)  
TN: (te sonrojas)…  
Fubuki: te preocupas mucho por mi…eso me hace feliz…pero tranquila…no estoy lastimado solo entro algo de nieve en mi ojo…el frio me molesta un poco por eso no lo abro aun…pero aparte de eso no tengo nada de lo que debas preocuparte  
TN:…d-de acuerdo…si tu dices que estas bien…entonces te creo  
Fubuki: gracias…parece que esta comenzando a hacer un poco mas de frio…aun no te acostumbras a esta temperatura verdad?  
TN: ehh perdón  
Fubuki: no te preocupes…ve por tu tabla para ir a guardarlas a la bodega  
TN: si (se va)  
Fubuki: CHICOS GRACIAS POR TODO YA PUEDEN IRSE!  
(los compañeros de fubuki comenzaron a marcharse)  
TN: listo fubuki-sempai  
Fubuki: bien (te da la espalda y al no sentir esa molestia en su ojo finalmente lo abre)…(que habrá sido…)  
TN: todo en orden fubuki-sempai?  
Fubuki: (reacciona) eh? a si todo bien…andando  
(y asi ambos fueron a guardar las tablas, después de esto fubuki se ofrecio nuevamente a acompañarte hasta tu casa lo cual solo les tomo unos minutos)  
TN: llegamos…gracias fubuki-sempai  
Fubuki: sabes algo? Tan solo te he acompañado dos veces y ya me se todo el camino…(te mira sonriendo) creo que ahora podría visitarte mas seguido  
TN: (te sonrojas) p-pero que cosas dice fubuki-sempai?  
Fubuki:…no te gustaría?  
TN: y-yo no dije eso…p-pero…(q-que viniera siempre a visitarme me haría feliz…pero también me pondría muy nerviosa)  
Fubuki: jejeje tranquila TN-chan…te avisaría siempre antes de venir  
TN:…t-tu puedes…visitarme las veces que quieras  
Fubuki: (se sorprende)…(sonríe)…pues entonces te avisare siempre que quiera venir a verte  
TN: (lo miras sonriendo)…si  
¿?: TN  
TN: e-eh? (miras hacia la puerta y vez a tu madre con una expresión ligera de enfado)…m-mama…e-estoy en casa jejeje ^_^U  
Fubuki: (sorprendido)…(es la madre de TN-chan)  
Madre: (se acerca a ustedes) acostumbra a avisarme que llegaras tarde hija…me preocupe  
TN: p-perdon -_-U  
Madre: bueno que se le hara…(dirije su mirada hacia fubuki y sonríe) y quien es este joven encantador?  
TN: (te sonrojas) aahhh b-bueno mama e-el es…e-eto…  
Fubuki: jejeje tranquila TN-chan…mucho gusto mi nombre es shirou fubuki (hace reverencia) es un placer conocer a la madre de TN-chan  
Madre: oh pero que joven tan educado…no te gustaría cenar con nosotros fubuki-kun  
TN: EH!?  
Fubuki: no quisiera ser una molestia  
Madre: no es ninguna molestia…pasa por favor  
Fubuki: (te susurra) esta bien?  
TN: jejeje ahora es imposible que te escapes…eres bienvenido fubuki-sempai  
Fubuki: (sonríe)…si a ti te parece bien entonces a mi también…gracias  
(asi los tres entraron a la casa)  
Fubuki: (deja sus zapatos en la entrada y avanza) con permiso…(la casa de TN-chan…se siente muy calida)  
TN: en verdad comenzó a hacer mas frio…ven a sentarte junto a la fogata  
Fubuki: si gracias (te sigue y ambos se sienten frente a una calida chimenea)…je que calido  
TN: verdad?...siempre me siento aquí cuando hace frio  
Fubuki: (te mira sonriendo)…ya veo  
(llega tu mama)  
Madre: bien chicos la cena estará lista en un momento…y mientras esperamos quieren un poco de chocolate caliente?  
TN: SIII! XD (agarras la taza)  
Fubuki: muchas gracias (agarra la taza)  
Madre: volveré luego para avisarles que ya esta lista la cena (se va)  
Fubuki:…(le da un sorvo)…e-esta delicioso  
TN: por supuesto mi mama lo hizo…el chocolate caliente que ella prepara siempre fue mi favorito (le das otro sorvo)  
Fubuki: ya veo cual es la razón…en verdad esta delicioso  
TN: jejeje lamento que mi mama te obligara a quedarte ella es asi  
Fubuki: no te preocupes…y yo que pensaba hablar contigo afuera las veces que viniera a visitarte  
TN: (te sonrojas) n-no te iba a dejar afuera…igualmente te haría pasar  
Fubuki:…eso suena agradable  
(tu mama regresa)  
Madre: chicos la cena esta lista vengan a comer  
Fubu/TN: SI!  
(los tres fueron a sentarse a la mesa)  
Madre/fubu/TN: gracias por la comida (comienzan a comer)  
Fubuki: v-vaya esto también esta delicioso  
TN: jejeje  
Madre: es bueno que lo disfrutes fubuki-kun y puedes venir las veces que quieras tu eres bienvenido a esta casa  
Fubuki: gracias  
Madre: bueno…ahora que escucha mas tu nombre…donde lo he oído…incluso tu rostro me parece familiar  
Fubuki: e-en serio?  
Madre: si…oh claro ahora me doy cuenta…tu eres aquel jugador de soccer que mi hija veía siempre en la televisión…shirou fubuki…ahora si me suena  
Fubuki: (se sonroja un poco) TN-chan…siempre me veía?  
Madre: por supuesto ella siempre hablaba de ti  
TN: (te sonrojas mucho) M-MAMA POR FAVOR!  
Madre: oh lo siento hija jejeje…bien y como llegaron a conocerse  
TN: b-bueno…fubuki-sempai vive aquí en hokkaido el dia de ayer fue a visitar la secundaria jejeje ahí fue donde nos vimos…aunque no fue muy comodo para mi -.-U  
Fubuki: ^_^U jejeje en verdad lo siento TN-chan  
Madre:…q-que ocurrio?  
TN: no fue nada malo…solo que las fangirls de fubuki-sempai me tumbaron…DOS VECES! TT_TT  
Fubuki: jejeje  
Madre: jejeje ya veo  
TN: pero también le debo mucho a fubuki-sempai…gracias a el pude entrar al equipo de soccer…el me ayudo a entrenar  
Madre: en serio?...(mira a fubuki sonriendo) de verdad muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija  
Fubuki: no hay por que agradecer…ella me pidió ese favor…y yo acepte gustoso…TN-chan tiene un gran talento que no debe ser desperdiciado…ese talento logro demostrarlo en la prueba…me haz robado el puesto de goleador estrella TN-chan  
TN: jejeje ahora es mi turno de llevar el puesto fubuki-sempai  
Madre: jejejeje…te la encargo mucho fubuki-kun…se ve que eres un chico de confianza  
Fubuki:…(sonríe y se levanta) no se preocupe (hace reverencia) siempre hare lo posible para proteger TN-chan  
TN: (te sonrojas) f-fubuki-sempai  
(después de comer fubuki se preparaba para irse, tu lo acompañaste hasta la salida)  
Fubuki: bien (termina de ponerse los zapatos) todo listo  
TN: seguro que estaras bien? Hace mucho frio  
Fubuki: tranquila…recuerda que hokkaido es mi hogar…este frio no es nada para mi  
TN: bien…entonces…hasta mañana fubuki-sempai (le extiendes la mano)  
Fubuki: (mira tu mano)…(sonríe y se acerca a ti)  
TN: eh? (te sonrojas) e-eto fubuki-sempai?  
Fubuki: (delicadamente te da un beso en la frente)  
TN:…  
Fubuki: (se aleja)…nos veremos mañana TN-chan…(se va)  
TN:…(n-no puede ser) (tus piernas tiemblas y y terminas sentándote contra la puerta) (otra vez…fubuki-sempai me puso muy nerviosa…noooo)  
(después de una media hora fubuki llego a su casa)  
Fubuki:…(se estira y suelta un gran suspiro) me siento algo cansado…(RECUERDO)  
Fubuki:…(escucha en su mente: vamos…besala ahora)  
(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
Fubuki:…(OTRO RECUERDO)  
Fubuki:…(escucha en su mente: la tienes a tu merced…aprovecha el momento y esa chica será tuya)  
(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
Fubuki:…(aun no entiendo…que a sido eso)…eh? (se cubre el ojo derecho por aquella molestia que lo invadia nuevamente) tsk…q-que pasa?...m-mi ojo…DIABLOS! (camina hasta quedar frente al espejo y se mira por unos segundos)…(quita con algo de temor la mano de su ojo y se horroriza con lo que ve)…q-que diablos…es esto?  
(en ese momento el ojo derecho de fubuki se había tornado de un color amarillento tal y como sucedia cuando tenia la personalidad de atsuya)  
Fubuki:…q-que…atsuya? (escucha en su mente: hpm…yo no soy atsuya) tsk…(voltea a ver hacia atrás)…quien es?  
(La voz:…sabes algo?...eres un grandísimo idiota por desperdiciar aquella valiosa oportunidad) (YO: LO PONGO ENTRE PARENTESIS PORQUE ES LA VOZ DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE FUBUKI)  
Fubuki:…  
(la voz: la tenias ahí…aquella chica estaba justo frente a ti y no pudiste aprovechar el momento…eres idiota en verdad)  
Fubuki: tsk CALLATE!...QUIEN ERES? SAL DE MI CABEZA!  
(la voz: jejeje lo siento amigo…pero no puedo)  
Fubuki:…por que no?  
(la voz: jejeje…soy tu otro yo)  
Fubuki: que?  
(la voz: acaso no te das cuenta?...soy la personalidad que estaba oculta en lo mas profundo de tu mente…soy tu lado galante y seductor…para que cualquier chica caiga rendida a tus pies)  
Fubuki:…u-una…personalidad seductora?...QUE ESTUPIDEZ YO NO NECESITO ESO!  
(la voz: JAJAJAJAJA! Claro que no lo necesitabas…en si las chicas ya caian desmayadas con tan solo verte…pero…aquella nueva chica que conociste el dia de ayer…TN-chan)  
Fubuki:…(cierto…el dia de ayer) (RECUERDO)  
Fubuki:…(dirige sus dedos a tu mentón para alzar delicadamente tu mirada)… (Sonríe de una forma algo…seductora)…en verdad…deseo verte mañana…  
TN-chan  
TN: (te sorprendes)…  
Fubuki: (acerca sus labios hasta los tuyos hasta que sus respiraciones se  
mezclan)…de verdad…lo espero  
(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
Fubuki: tsk…asi que ese fuiste tu  
(la voz: jejeje exacto…no puedes culparme por haber aparecido…lo que yo hice…eran tus deseos internos)  
Fubuki: q-que?  
(la voz: querias devorarla a besos no?)  
fubuki: (se sonroja) CL-CLARO QUE NO!...C-COMO PODRIA PENSAR EN HACERLE ESO A TN-CHAN!?  
(la voz: fufufu…por algo Sali verdad?)  
fubuki: tsk  
(la voz: además…no dijiste que te sentias deseoso de esos labios…jajajaja)  
fubuki: (se sonroja mas)…  
(la voz: jajajaja se cada uno de tus pensamientos…nada de lo que haya en tu mente puede permanecer oculto de mi)  
fubuki: t-tu…maldito  
(la voz: es mejor que controles tu deseos…si no quieres que yo los haga realidad jajajaja)  
Fubuki:…LARGATE! (golpea su cabeza fuertemente contra la pared para terminar cayéndose al suelo)…  
(la voz: JAJAJAJA! Pobre…tan desesperado estas de que yo me vaya?...pues ya te lo dije…por ahora no me podre ir)  
fubuki: tsk….que tengo que hacer…para que te largues?  
(la voz: eehhh…eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo…si lo descubres…yo finalmente me ire y no sabras de mi nunca mas…hasta lueguito…recuerda lo que te dije…contrólate) (se va)  
fubuki: ESPERA!...Q-QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!?...(sujeta su cabeza en señal de desesperación)…no puede ser…yo…es peligroso que me acerque a TN-chan si voy a estar asi…(primero era la personalidad de atsuya…ahora tengo esta…tsk…deseos internos? Que diablos quiere decir con eso?)…no puedo…acercarme a TN-chan hasta resolver esto…(baja la mirada)…ya no puedo  
(AL DIA SIGUIENTE SALISTE CORRIENDO DE TU CASA PORQUE TE QUEDASTE DORMIDA) (YO: FUFUFU ¬3¬) (PERO EN EL CAMINO TE TOPAS CON ALGUIEN QUE TE PONE MUY FELIZ)  
TN: FUBUKI-SEMPAAAAAII!  
fubuki: (te mira y se sorprende, además de retroceder unos pasos)…TN-chan…q-que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la escuela?  
TN: eehhh me quede dormida jajaja ^_^U  
fubuki:…b-bueno (deja de mirarte) es mejor que te des prisa o si no se te hara mas tarde (trata de marcharse)  
TN: lo se…por cierto fubuki-sempai (te pones frente a el) vendrás después de la practica?  
fubuki: ehh y-yo…n-no lo se (trata de marcharse nuevamente)  
TN: (te le acercas) bueno…si no puedes venir esta bien…pero igualmente te esperare  
fubuki: gr-gracias TN-chan…tsk  
TN:…fubuki-sempai…estas bien?  
fubuki: eh s-si cl-claro  
TN:…fubuki-sempai me estas mintiendo dime que te pasa?  
fubuki: TN-chan en serio no me pasa nada  
TN: (te pones frente a el)…fubuki-sempai…me estas preocupando  
fubuki: (siente que su corazón se acelera)…  
TN:…(te le acercas un poco mas) por favor dime  
fubuki:…(da un gran paso hacia atrás) POR FAVOR ALEJATE DE MI!  
TN: (sorprendida)…  
fubuki: (se cuenta de que te grito)…(baja la mirada)…perdón  
TN:…fubuki-sempai  
fubuki:…el dia de hoy no creo que vaya a entrenar contigo…tengo muchas cosas que hacer…lo siento…(pasa junto a ti evitando a toda costa cruzar su mirada con la tuya)…(por favor…perdóname…TN-chan)  
TN:…sempai? (volteas a verlo confundida pero ya se había ido)…que…que te pasa?  
(AL FINAL LLEGASTE A LA ESCUELA PERO DESPUES DE LO QUE OCURRIO CON FUBUKI TUS ANIMOS ESTABAN HASTA EL SUELO, SE FUERON AL DIABLO PARA SER EXACTOS, NO PRESTABAS ATENCION A LO QUE HANA Y HARUKA TE DECIAN POR LO QUE DECIDIERON DEJARTE TRANQUILA EL RESTO DEL DIA, ASI ESTUVISTE TAMBIEN EN LA PRACTICA HASTA QUE TERMINARA)  
TN:…  
hana: TN-san…vienes con nosotras?  
TN: eh?  
haruka: yo debo suponer que esperaras a fubuki-kun  
hana: oh es cierto lo olvidaba…lo esperaras TN-san  
TN: e-esto…f-fubuki-sempai no vendrá hoy  
hana:…d-de verdad?...pero por que?  
TN: p-parece que…tenia algo importante que hacer…asi que no podrá venir  
hana: ya veo  
haruka: asi que por eso estabas tan desanimada…ya no puedes pasar ni un momento sin fubuki-kun  
TN: (te sonrojas) y-yo no dije eso (te comienzas a alejar)  
hana: TN-san a donde vas?  
TN: aunque fubuki-sempai no venga el dia de hoy igualmente ire a entrenar…necesito mejorar mis habilidades…(y también necesito despejar mi mente…de lo que sucedió esta mañana) pueden irse chicas…estare bien  
hana: yo no me puedo ir…soy voluntaria en el consejo estudiantil…asi que debo quedarme…cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla  
TN:…gracias hana-san  
hana: bueno me despido por ahora…adiós (se va)  
haruka: yo también debo irme…adiós TN-san no te quedes hasta muy tarde (se va)  
TN: SI!...(bajas la mirada)…ni siquiera…tengo ganas de practicar…  
¿?: oh aun sigues aquí TN?  
TN: eh? (volteas a ver)…capitán  
ichiro: eehhh no tienes que llamarme asi sabes?...dime ichiro  
TN:…p-pero  
ichiro: por favor  
TN:…e-esta bien…ichiro-kun…que haces aquí?  
ichiro: tengo que esperar a hana…y tu…por que sigues aquí? La practica termino hace rato…estas esperando a fubuki?  
TN: l-lo conoces?  
ichiro: lo vi el dia de ayer…es imposible no reconocer a un integrante de inazuma japan  
TN: y-ya veo…(bajas la mirada nuevamente)…  
ichiro:…por cierto TN  
TN: eh?  
ichiro:…te gustaría crear una técnica hissatsu conmigo?  
TN: u-una técnica…tu y yo?  
ichiro: claro…las técnicas que hiciste en la prueba fueron impresionantes…seria interesante averiguar que podríamos lograr al mezclar una con otra…que te parece?...ademas te vez algo deprimida…anímate  
TN: ichiro-kun…(sonries)…acepto la propuesta…adelante  
ichiro: eso quería oir  
TN: muchas gracias…capitán (sales corriendo a ver los balones)  
ichiro: QUE NO ME LLAMES CAPITAN! (sala corriendo atrás tuyo)  
TN: ACOSTUMBRESE CAPITAN!  
ichiro: YA DEJA LAS FORMALIDADES DE LADO!  
(EN OTRA PARTE)  
fubuki: (suspiro)…  
(la voz: aun no entiendo por que la dejaste asi)  
fubuki:…YA LARGATE DE MI CABEZA!  
(la voz:…eres idiota?...no me ire)  
fubuki: (suspira pesadamente)…  
(la voz:…solo tienes que controlar tu pensamientos…no debes pensar cosas indecentes de ella…la lujuria no es buena…pervertido ¬¬)  
fubuki: (se sonroja) CALLATE YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO HE PENSADO DE ESA MANERA!  
(la voz: JA!...es cuestión de tiempo…ve a verla…de seguro esta triste por hablarle asi)  
fubuki: y de quien crees que es la culpa?  
(la voz:…hare como que no escuche eso…y ya te lo dije…mientras te controles…yo no saldré…ve con ella)  
fubuki:…(suspira)…ESTA BIEN! (sale corriendo en dirección a la secundaria)…(seguirá ahí?)…(RECUERDO)  
TN: si no puedes venir esta bien…pero igualmente te esperare  
(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
fubuki:…(TN-chan…en serio lamento lo que te dije) (RECUERDO)  
fubuki: POR FAVOR ALEJATE DE MI!  
(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
fubuki:…(ojala…puedas perdonarme)  
(fubuki logra llegar a la secundaria y corre directamente a la cancha, cuando esta cerca al principio solo logra verte a ti lo cual lo pone feliz pero cuando ve por completo la cancha, su expresión cambia totalmente)  
fubuki: (sorprendido)…  
TN: (jadeando)…c-casi lo logramos…ichiro-kun  
ichiro: (jadeando)…es verdad?...tenemos que ir mas rapido…para que surja el efecto que queriamos…VAMOS TN! (corre)  
TN: SI! (lo sigues)

(LOS DOS CORRIERON DE FRENTE HACIA LA PORTERIA, TU LLEVABAS EL BALON Y TE ENCARGASTE DE REALIZAR EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO, EXTENDISTE TU BRAZO HACIA ADELANTE E HICISTE QUE SE CONGELARA LO QUE QUEDABA DE LA CANCHA, ICHIRO COMENZO A PATINAR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO HASTA QUE PASO POR DELANTE DE TI PARA DESPUES DAR UN GRAN SALTO HACIA ARRIBA Y DESPUES CAE CON GRAN FUERZA EN EL SUELO PARA QUE UN GLACIAL APARECIERA FRENTE A TI, TU TAMBIEN PATINASTE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PODIAS HASTA QUE UN VIENTO HELADO TE RODEO, ICHIRO SE TE HABIA ADELANTADO PARA DESPUES QUEDAR JUNTO A TI Y SUBIR POR EL GLACIAL, AL FINAL LOS DOS DAN UN GRAN SALTO DESDE LA PUNTA DEL GLACIAL Y FINALMENTE DAN UNA GRAN PATADA, EL BALON FUE ENVIADO HACIA LA PORTERIA SIENDO RODEADO POR AQUEL VIENTO HELADO QUE ANTES ESTABA SOBRE TI, EL EFECTO QUE QUERIAN FINALMENTE DIO RESULTADO, AMBOS HABIAN LOGRADO PERFECCIONAR AQUELLA TECNICA)

TN:…lo hicimos…jajaja LO HICIMOS ICHIRO-KUN LO HICIMOS!  
ichiro: ME DOY CUENTA JAJA! …que nombre le ponemos?  
TN: mmm…que te parece "ráfaga glacial"?  
ichiro: oye ese es bueno…me gusta es genial  
(AMBOS CHOCAN MANOS)  
fubuki: (observando todo)...TN-chan…(sonríe tristemente para después comenzar a alejarse)  
TN: jaja…(ligeramente das un vistazo a la derecha y lo único que vez es un cabello plateado alejarse)…fubuki-sempai?  
ichiro: pasa algo?  
TN: eh?...y-yo…muchas gracias por lo de hoy ichiro-kun…debo irme (te vas corriendo)  
ichiro: eh ok…ADIOS TN!  
(corriste hasta llegar a la carretera principal y miraste en todas las dirección en busca de fubuki, pero desgraciadamente no lo viste)  
TN:…(fubuki-sempai…definitivamente era el…donde esta?)…(tal vez)…(sales corriendo nuevamente pero esta vez en dirección a la pista de esquí)…(vez la pista vacia)…no esta…tsk (escuchas un golpe que venia de la bodega y sales corriendo en esa dirección encontrándote finalmente con fubuki quien estaba sentado en la nieve)…fubuki-sempai  
fubuki:…(te mira con una expresión algo desorientada)…TN-chan?...que haces aquí?  
TN:…eso debería preguntártelo yo…crei que estabas ocupado  
fubuki:…(hace una sonrisa forzada)…irónicamente ya no pude hacer lo que tenia pendiente…y decidi ir a la cancha…con la esperanza de encontrarte ahí…esperándome para entrenar…aun despues…(baja la mirada)…de lo que te dije  
TN:…fubuki-sempai…  
fubuki:…(te mira con esa sonrisa forzada) pero desgraciadamente ya no tuve la oportunidad…ya estabas entrenando con el capitán de tu equipo…(vuelve a mirar al suelo)…que practicaban?  
TN:…(el tono de fubuki-sempai…no me gusta)…me pidió…practicar con el para crear una nueva técnica  
fubuki: y la perfeccionaron…te felicito  
TN:…f-fubuki-sempai que te pasa?...desde la mañana estas asi y esta vez no dejare que te vayas hasta que me lo digas  
fubuki:…por favor aléjate TN-chan…no hagas que la situación se complique y se me escape de las manos  
TN:…no…no me ire…ni siquiera me dices lo que te ocurre…quiero saber la razón por la que estas tan distante conmigo  
fubuki: TN-chan…no quiero hacerte algo malo…te dije que te fueras  
TN: y yo te dije que no…fubuki-sempai…no puedo dejarte  
fubuki: (siente que su corazón se acelera)…  
TN:…eres…una persona muy valiosa para mi  
fubuki:…(sus latidos se hacen mas rapidos)…  
TN:…me preocupas…por eso no puedo dejarte…fubuki-sempai por favor…(te interrumpieron)  
(fubuki se lavanto de una forma rápida, y antes de que te pudieras dar cuenta ya estabas contra la pared de la bodega y fubuki mantenía su rostro bajo pero a escasos centímetros del tuyo)  
TN: (sonrojada y sorprendida)…f-fubuki…sempai?  
fubuki:…estoy arrepentido de haberte hablado asi en la mañana…esta tarde…quería encontrarte…para practicar contigo…pero tu ya estabas entrenando con ese tal ichiro…no esta bien que diga esto…(te muestra su rostro y esta vez con ambos ojos de diferente color)  
TN: (te sorprendes)…  
fubuki:…pero me molesta…que pasaras el tiempo con ese chico  
TN:…f-fubuki-sem…(te sorprendes al ver como fubuki acercaba mas su rostro al tuyo)  
fubuki:…no me gusta que otros chicos se te acerquen…(acaricia tu mejilla y roza con su pulgar tu labio inferior)…tu…solo me perteneces a mi…TN-chan

(antes de que pudieras decir algo, fuiste callada por los labios de fubuki, eso te sorprendio mucho, nunca pensaste que fubuki se atrevería a robarte un beso, pero algo andaba mal, no sentias que la persona que te besaba fuera fubuki, era como si fuera otra persona, aquellos pensamientos se desvanecen y son sustituidos por el temor debido a que aquel beso comenzó a ser mas demandante y un tanto brusco, fubuki comenzó a rodearte la cintura con sus brazos para poder profundizar cada vez mas aquel beso, comenzaste a entrar en pánico, casi no podias respirar y fubuki aun no te soltaba, a tu mente llego una idea definitiva, "esta persona no es fubuki-sempai…al menos no el que yo conozco", ese pensamiento se repetia una y otra vez en tu mente, y cuando tus lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse solo hiciste lo único que se te ocurrio, empujarlo fuertemente para alejarlo)

Fubuki:…(te mira fijamente)…(sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad)…TN-chan  
TN: (temblando un poco y llorando)…t-tu…no eres el fubuki-sempai que yo conozco…no lo eres…(solo atinaste a salir corriendo de ahí dejando a un arrepentido fubuki)  
fubuki:…lo arruine…(se arrodilla)…tsk...TN-chan…ya no me hablara…yo…soy una escoria… MALDICION!

(tu corriste lo mas rápido que pudiste hasta llegar a tu casa y lo primero que hiciste fue dejar los zapatos en la entrada y subir las escaleras ignorando los llamados de tu madre para asi encerrarte en tu cuarto)

TN:…tsk (te lanzas a la cama y comienza a llorar en la almohada)…que es lo que esta ocurriendo?...por que me pasa esto a mi?

(asi termino ese dia, un chico desesperado, y una chica que no entendia nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, al dia siguiente ni siquiera te querias levantar, pero tenias que hacerlo, tenias clases a las cuales asistir, asi que con toda la pesadez del mundo te fuiste a arreglar)

(YA EN LA SECUNDARIA)

TN: (caminabas sin mirar por donde ibas)…(al final terminaste frente a la bodega de la pista de esquí)…v-vaya coincidencia…pero creo que esto me despejara un poco la mente (entras a la bodega)  
(DENTRO DE LA SECUNDARIA)  
hana: haruka-san no viste a TN-san un poco rara en dia de hoy?  
haruka: si…algo debio suceder  
hana: hermano sabez algo?  
ichiro: no…el dia de ayer solo se despidió de mi y se fue  
hana:…que habrá ocurrido?

(los 3 entran a la cafetería y en la televisión ven el noticiero de hokkaido) (YO: LOOOL XDDD)

(reportera: traemos un mensaje muy importante para los habitantes de hokkaido, una fuerte tormenta esta a punto de iniciar, aun no sabemos con cuanta fuerza llegue asi que les pedimos por su seguridad que desde ahora no salgan de sus hogares y que los estudiantes de las secundarias se queden dentro, mas información en unos minutos)

Haruka: habra una tormenta…hana es mejor que busquemos a TN-san puede que este afuera  
hana: si  
ichiro yo las acompaño

(EN OTRA PARTE)

Fubuki: (mira el cielo)…se avecina una tormenta…(sale corriendo)

(DE REGRESO A LA SECUNDARIA)

TN: (te pones el casco) listo…con esto bastara…esquiar un poco puede que me ayude a despejar mi mente  
hana: TN-CHAN!...que haces aquí?...a donde vas?  
TN: esquiare por un rato  
haruka: TN-san en el noticiero informaron que se acerca una tormenta…no podemos salir tenemos que quedarnos dentro de la escuela  
TN: solo será por un momento…regresare rápidamente se los aseguro  
ichiro: TN no te arriesgues  
TN: no se preocupen…estare bien (sales corriendo) VOLVERE PRONTO!  
hana:…d-de…verdad espero que este bien  
haruka: todos esperamos eso  
ichiro:…entremos chicas

(los 3 regresan a la escuela)

(EN LA ENTRADA)

Sensei: gracias por venir fubuki por ahora necesitaremos toda la ayuda que se pueda obtener  
fubuki: no es nada sensei…es un placer ayudar…(TN-chan…espero que estes a salvo)…(RECUERDO)  
fubuki:…no me gusta que otros chicos se te acerquen…(acaricia tu mejilla y roza su dedo pulgar en tu labio inferior)…tu…solo me perteneces a mi…TN-chan  
(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
fubuki:…(ella…no querra verme)

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

(subiste hasta lo mas alto de un cerro para poder esquiar)

TN:…(soy una cobarde…vine hasta aquí porque no quería encontrarme con fubuki-sempai…por ahora no me parece lo correcto)

(al final terminaste sentándote en la nieve, y todas tus dudas sobre fubuki comenzaron a rondar en tu mente, sin darte cuenta, varios minutos pasaron y la nieve comenzó a caer sobre ti lo cual te sorprendio)

TN: no puede ser…cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?...(vez que la nieve cae en mayores cantidades y las ráfagas de viento se hicieron presentes) tsk...esto es malo…tengo que regresar (esquias cuesta abajo)

(se volvió complicado para ti baja el cerro, los bultos de nieve impedían el paso a tu tabla pero aun asi continuaste, pero un estruendo te obligo a detenerte y voltear a ver cual era el origen de ese sonido, lo que viste a continuación hizo que el miedo se apoderara totalmente de ti, una avalancha venia justamente en tu dirección)

TN: a-aahhh (comienzas a bajar el cerro con mayor velocidad)…por dios…por dios…(miras hacia atrás y vez que la avalancha se acercaba mas a ti) (no sirve…la avalancha me sepultara…solo me queda desviarme del camino)…tsk rayos (cambias de dirección hacia la derecha y finalmente logras alejarte de la avalancha, pero ahora te tocaba enfrentarte a una bajada mas empinada la cual aumento mas tu velocidad y te dificultaba ver)…no veo…no se por donde voy…(justo en ese momento una pequeña roca se interpone en tu camino y te hace caer cuesta abajo, mientras rodabas tus pies se separan de la tabla y al final tu espalda termina chocando fuertemente contra un árbol casi dejándote sin aire, y asi caes sobre la nieve)…n-no puedo…r-respirar…n-no veo…nada…mi cuerpo…esta entumecido…(se te escapan las lagrimas por el miedo)…auxilio…ayuda…(no vez nada)…tsk…(es imposible…no hay nadie…por favor…sálvame…f-fubuki-sempai) (te desmayas)

(EN LA SECUNDARIA)

Fubuki: (voltea rápidamente hacia la ventana y solo ve la gran tormenta)…q-que…(escucha gritos en el pasillo y se dirige a ese lugar)  
hana: (llorando) DEJENME IR TENGO QUE BUSCARLA!  
haruka: NO TE VAMOS A DEJAR IR!  
ichiro: ES PELIGROSO QUE SALGAS HANA!  
hana: Y QUE HAY DE TN-SAN?...NO PODEMOS DEJARLA!  
fubuki: (esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza)…q-que paso?  
(los tres voltean)  
hana:…f-fubuki-kun…TN-san…TN-san esta…  
fubuki:…  
hana: TN-SAN NO A REGRESADO!  
fubuki: (expresión de desesperación)…  
hana: ha-hace una hora TN-san se fue a esquiar…y no a regresado…tememos que haya quedado atrapada en la tormenta  
fubuki:…(corre a ponerse otro abrigo encima y agarra una lámpara)  
hana: fubuki-kun  
haruka: espera a donde vas?  
fubuki: la buscare…quédense aquí  
hana: FUBUKI-KUN (lo agarra de la manga)  
fubuki: (la mira)…  
hana: (llorando)…por favor…POR FAVOR TRAE A SALVO A TN-SAN!  
fubuki:…  
ichiro: por favor fubuki…ella es una gran amiga para nosotros…tráela a salvo por favor  
fubuki: (se sorprende)…(baja la mirada sonriendo y murmura) asi que solo es eso para ti  
ichiro: eh?  
fubuki: no es nada…la traeré…definitivamente traeré a TN-chan de vuelta (sale corriendo)  
hana:…te lo encargamos…fubuki-kun

(VAMOS CON FUBUKI)

Fubuki: (trata de avanzar en la tormenta)…(TN-chan…no te voy a dejar…te voy a encontrar…no voy a permitir que esta tormenta te aleje de mi...no lo permitiré….TU…TU ERES MIA!) (se detiene sorprendido por lo que acaba de pensar)…(sonríe torpemente) y-ya veo…por esa razón es que apareció esta personalidad…(TN-chan…me enamore de ti…desde que te vi aquel dia en la escuela…y por eso…esta personalidad apareció…quería hacer cuanquier cosa para enamorarte)  
(la voz: bien…finalmente te diste cuenta…creo que ya no me necesitaras…adiós fue un placer invadir tu espacio mental)  
fubuki: (venita de enfado)…solo lárgate…bien…(sale corriendo nuevamente y a gran velocidad)

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN:…(despiertas poco a poco)…s-sigue…nevando…(volteas con mucho esfuerzo tu cabeza para ver tu cuerpo)…(y-ya casi…estoy cubierta totalmente de nieve)…(miras tus manos)…(apenas y…puedo mover mis dedos…pero el resto de mi cuerpo esta entumecido…no puedo salir…se acabo…hana-san…haruka-san…ichiro-kun…lamento no hacerles caso…fubuki-sempai)…(sonríe)…(te quiero)…(te recuestas en la fría nieve esperando a que terminara sepultarte, pero una voz hizo que levantaras la cabeza nuevamente)…  
¿?: TN-CHAAAAN!...DONDE ESTAS!  
TN:…(e-esa…voz…no puede ser) (sonreíste forzosamente y las lagrimas se te escaparon)…(vino…el vino a buscarme)…(debo llamarlo…tengo que gritarle…que estoy aquí…o si no…nunca men encontrara)…(tratas de hablar)…f-fubuki-sempai…  
fubuki: TN-CHAN!...RESPONDE POR FAVOR!  
TN:…fubuki-sempai…(escuchas que las voz de fubuki se alejaba)…(no…no logra oírme…tengo que gritar…que gritar mas fuerte…vamos)…(te muerdes el labio)…(GRITA!)…SHIROU-KUUUUUUNN  
fubuki: (voltea en dirección a la empinada bajada por la que caíste)…TN-chan…tsk (sale corriendo en tu dirección) TN-CHAN!  
TN:…(vez a fubuki buscándote)…s…SEMPAI!...(vez que fubuki voltea y finalmente te encuentra) …(sonries)…  
fubuki: TN-chan…tsk…(te levanta para despues sentarte)…resiste por favor

(fubuki te puso el abrigo que trajo para despues cargarte en sus brazos, con la tormenta ya era imposible volver a subir asi que no le quedo mas remedio que bajar lo que quedaba de la colina, afortunadamente al llegar a la parte de abajo encontró una pequeña cabaña y ahí fue donde terminaron refugiándose)

Fubuki: (pone la lámpara en el suelo)…como te sientes ahora TN-chan?  
TN:…estoy…mejor…aun tengo frio pero…ya recupere algo de movilidad  
fubuki:…que bueno…lamento todo esto TN-chan  
TN: eh? (pero por que se disculpa?...fui yo la que no le hizo caso a hana-san)  
fubuki:…querias despejar tu mente…de lo que ocurrio ayer entre los dos verdad?  
TN: (te sorprendes)…(que acaso lee mis pensamientos?)…f-fubuki-sempai…no te preocupes por eso  
fubuki: tengo que preocuparme…fui demasiado lejos…y te dire porque lo hice  
TN:…  
fubuki: TN-chan…yo sufria un problema de doble personalidad  
TN: u-un…problema de personalidad  
fubuki: si…me ocurria hace unos años y logre superarlo…pero ahora que te conoci…una nueva personalidad apareció…TN-chan…esto ocurrio…porque yo me enamore de ti  
TN: (te sonrojas)…  
fubuki:…cuando yo cambiaba de personalidad…era para tratar de enamorarte…pero yo no quería tenerla…si al final lograba enamorarte por mi propio esfuerzo…creeme que me sentiría muy bien…pero no fue asi…lo único que consegui fue que me temieras…y lo lamento  
TN:…fubuki-sempai…tu no…debes disculparte de nada  
fubuki: que?  
fubuki:…en verdad…tu no necesitaste de esa personalidad en lo absoluto…no la necesitaste para nada  
fubuki:…  
TN:…(sonries)…yo te quiero…no por tu otra personalidad…si no por ser tu mismo…no quiero que cambies…por nada del mundo…fubuki-sempai  
fubuki:…TN-chan…  
TN: (sientes un gran escalofrio y comienzas a temblar)…  
fubuki: TN-CHAN!  
TN:…a-aun…siento frio  
fubuki: tsk…no queda otra opción  
TN: eh?...f-fubuki-sempai…(te sonrojas mas que un tomate)…q-que haces?

(justo frente a tus ojos, fubuki comenzó a sacarse en abrigo que traía puesto, para despues sacarse la camiseta dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen) (YO: DIOS…FUBUKI *¬*)

Fubuki:…ven TN-chan…estas en riesgo de sufrir una hipotermia  
TN:…p-pero…y-yo  
fubuki:…(rie en voz baja y despues se acerca a ti)…tranquila…no eres la única que esta nerviosa por esto…(se pone detrás de ti para despues abraza)…  
TN: (sonrojada)…f-fubuki-sempai  
fubuki:…no permitiré que te congeles…yo te mantendré tibia  
TN: (te sorprendes)  
fubuki:…(te abraza mas fuerte pero sin hacerte daño)…siempre que tu dientas frio…yo estare ahí para calentarte  
TN:…(sempai)…(te arrimas a su pecho)…(es tan calido…el frio…siento como el frio se va poco a poco…el cuerpo de fubuki-sempai…es muy calido)…sempai  
fubuki: que ocurre?  
TN: (lo miras sonriendo) gracias…por venir por mi…me haz salvado  
fubuki:…y-yo…(ve que estas tan cerca)…(se sonroja)…no es…n-nada…TN-chan…puedo besarte?  
TN: (te sorprendes)…(suavizas tu mirada)  
fubuki:…(se acerca poco a poco a tu rostro, y finalmente vuelve a tocar tus labios formando un tierno beso)

(sin duda ese momento si fue mágico, los labios de fubuki eran tan calidos, cualquiera se sentiría afortunada de tener la oportunidad de tocar los labios de shirou fubuki, con las pocas fuerzas que tenias te arrodillaste frente a el para corresponder mejor al beso, el cual comenzó a ser mas profundo a medida que fubuki rodeaba tu cintura y tu te abrazabas a su cuello, pero la diferencia era que esta vez lo disfrutabas, ese beso, se sentía calido y tierno, pero a la vez apasionante y posesivo, cualidades que fubuki podría mostrar sin que su otra personalidad lo dominara, desgraciadamente el aire les comenzó a hacer falta, por lo que terminaron separándose, pero aun estaban tan cerca que podían sentir como la respiración de uno acariciaba el rostro del otro)

Fubuki:…(sonríe)…te quiero…TN-chan…y también deseo que siempre estes a mi lado  
TN: (sonries)…yo también deseo eso…siempre lo voy a estar

(terminaste abrazandote a el y con los minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, definitivamente esa tormenta no pasaría despues de un buen rato, pero cuando uno se duerme, las horas pueden pasar como si de minutos o segundos se trataran)

(FINALMENTE DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS EN LA ESCUELA)

Hana:…eh? (ve a dos personas acercarse y una gran sonrisa invade su rostro)…HARUKA-SAN HERMANO VENGAN!  
(los dos salen corriendo)  
hana: TN-san…esta bien?  
TN: (dormida)…  
fubuki: (sonriendo) si…solo necesita descanzar  
ichiro: nos encargaremos  
haruka: tu también deberías descanzar  
fubuki: no se preocupen por mi…lo importante ahora es que TN-chan se mejore…y lo hara

(ese cansado dia termino, los chicos te llevaron al hospital para que cuidarte mejor, despues de 4 dias estabas como nueva, bueno casi, aun sentias escalofríos de vez en cuando)

(EN LA HORA DE SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA)

Haruka: vamos a mi casa a comer  
hana: QUE BIEN!  
ichiro: ni pienses que dejare que te devores toda la comida de nuevo  
hana: eehhh TT^TT  
TN: jejeje (fuiste jalada rápidamente)  
hana: (voltea) eh?...donde esta TN-san  
ichiro: ehh…tengo una buena teoría  
hana/haruka: je…jejeje ^_^U

(atrás de la escuela) (YO: FUFUFU ¬3¬ BIEN QUE ADORAN ESOS MOMENTOS NO?)

TN: (correspondias a aquel apasionante beso mientras te abrazabas al cuello de tu chico)…(te separas)…siempre tendras que alejarme asi de los demas fubuki-sempai?  
fubuki: (hace fingida expresión de molestia) bueno si no lo hiciera tus amigos terminarian diciendo *cof cof estamos aquí*…eso seria interrumpir el momento…y por que no me llamas por mi nombre?  
TN: eh?  
fubuki: (sonríe) aquel dia gritaste mi nombre…por que no lo sigues diciendo?...me gusta cuando lo dices  
TN: (te sonrojas) EEHHHH!...E-ESO FUE P-PORQUE!...AH! (te das cuenta de que fubuki te acorralo contra la pared)…Q-Q-QUE HACES?...CR-CREI QUE YA NO TENIAS ESA PERSONALIDAD!  
fubuki: no la tengo…pero igual soy capaz de actuar asi (acerca su rostro al tuyo)…diras mi nombre...TN-chan?  
TN…(sonries) jejeje  
fubuki:…q-que?  
TN: jejeje no es nada…es que…si eres tu el que actua asi…y no tu personalidad  
fubuki: (te mira confundido)…  
TN:…(lo miras con una expresión algo coqueta)…no me importara ser amenazado con esto…fu-bu-ki-sem-pai  
fubuki:…(te mira con una sonrisa picara) eehhh…a que viene esta pequeña rebelión…TN-chan?  
TN: jejeje no lo se…tu dime…pero yo no dire tu nombre fubuki-sempai  
fubuki: jejeje…en ese caso…no me queda mas opción (deja su rostro a escasos centímetros del tuyo)…que seguir amenazándote  
TN:…(murmuras) veamos que logras  
fubuki:…(murmura) veamos que logro

(y con eso, fubuki vuelve a besarte, sin duda alguna seria un dia realmente largo para ti, pero que te importaba, mientras pudieras estar con fubuki o mas bien shirou-kun, que al final aunque terminaras diciendo su nombre el no te dejo ir, aunque su problema de doble personalidad quedara atrás, fubuki aun podía mostrar ese lado coqueto y seductor que haría desmayar a cualquier chica, y aun les quedaba mucho por delante pero por ahora, te bastaba con tener a fubuki contigo, tu no lo dejarías ir, y el tampoco te dejaría ir, despues de todo, el era tu peliplateado seductor)

FIN

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

UF TERMINADO ^_^U ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CREANME QUE A MI ME ENCANTA TANTO QUE INCLUSO IMAGINO LAS ESCENAS JAJAJA ME INSPIRE, BUENO QUE ESPERABA, FUBUKI ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y ESPEREN A VER LOS OTROS ¬W¬

Y CON USTEDES LOS CANDIDATOS XDDD

*Shuuya Goenji  
*Yuuto Kidou  
*Ichirouta Kazemaru  
*Haruya Nagumo  
*Hiroto Kiyama  
*Akio Fudou

LISTO ^W^ DECIDAN BIEN, EL QUE OBTENGA MAS DE 5 VOTOS O AL MENOS LLEGUE A 5 SERA ESCOGIDO COMO EL SIGUIENTE PERSONAJE DEL FANFIC, MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


End file.
